


kaede slander

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im takimg a piss rn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	kaede slander

IM SO FUCKING PISSED OFF WITH THIS GAME IT RAN THE OTHER TWO PERFECTLY FINE AND I KNOW MY LAPTOPS SHIT BUT WHAT MAKES THIS GAME SO FUCKING SLOW AND STICKY I WATCHED A FUCKING CUTSCENE AND MONOKUMA JUMPED OUT LIKE A MINUTE AFTER I HEARD IT ITS SO LAGGY EVEN WITH A CONTROLLER AND EVEN THOUGH I PUT IT AT LOWEST QUALITY DELTETED A SHIT TON OF FILES PUT IT IN BOARDERLESS AND SWITCHED OFF ANTI ALIASING ITS STILL JANKY AS HELL AND ITS SUCH A PAIN TO PLAY NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU CAN BARELY LOOK DOWN EVERYTIME I TRY TO LOOK AROUND IT PINGS MY VIEW BACK TO THE FRONT A

AND THE FUCKING STAIRS!!!! WHY CANT I EVER GO UP AND DOWN STAIRS IN THESE FUCKING GAMES CABT THERE JUST BE AN ANIMATION FOR IT LIKE IN THE FUNHOUSE I HAD AN ORGASM WHEN I SAW THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER GO UP AND DOWN STAIRS YOU GOTTA HAVE SOME JANKY ASS CUTSCENE AND THEN UR IN ANOTHER AREA LIKE WHAT THE FUCK I DONT SEE WHY THEY GOTTA SWITCH EVERYTHING UP AS WELL LIKE THE LITTLE SMACK THING WHEN YOU TALK TO SOMEONE IS GONE AND YOUVE GOT THESE MANKY FUCKING MONOBEARS THAT FUCKING SUCK!!!!! I CANT STAND THEM THEYRE SO UGLY LIKE THEIR PERSONALILTIES ARE OK BUT THEY LOOK SO B A D  
I THINK THE FACT THAT IM ENHOHKNG THE ANIME INSTEAD OF THE GAME IS RIDICULOUS AND IM SO SCARED TO PLAY THE TRIALS CUZ I KNOW THEYRE GONNA BE MANKY ASF LIKE ???? IT PLAYED NUMBER 1 AND 2 NIRE OR LESS SMOOTHLY WHY HAS IT NOW GOTTA BE A BASTARD TO ME AND SOME OF THESE CHARACTER R FUCKING MINGIN LIKE ARTIST GIRL SEEMS COOL!HER WHOLE PERSONAILITY IS CULT MASK GUY SEEMS COOL!FUCKING FAGGOT MAN IS BORING THEY DESIGNS ARE KINDA COOL BUT ALSO SUCK LIKE WHAT R THESE COLOURS AND WHAT AND 

I FUCKING HATE KAEDE!!!!!!!! I HOPE SHE FUCKING DIES I HATE HER SO MUCH HER DESIGN SUCKS SHES UGLY HER VOICE SUCKS   
SHE FUCKING HIT SHUICHI!!!???? SHES ANNOYING AND BORING WHY DO I GOTTA PLAY AS HER

**Author's Note:**

> im defienately not usung this website correctly


End file.
